


Smile For Me (Based on the song - Beautiful Girl by Yuya Matsushita)

by KaedeYukine



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Accidental Confession, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeYukine/pseuds/KaedeYukine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had always doubted herself whether she was strong enough to be with the boys. Tennis is something that all of them love to do and it is her favorite sport as well. She had never thought of taking another sport after that incident. The first stranger that she actually had a connection was him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me (Based on the song - Beautiful Girl by Yuya Matsushita)

She had always doubted herself whether she was strong enough to be with the boys. Tennis is something that all of them love to do and it is her favorite sport as well. She had never thought of taking another sport after that incident. The first stranger that she actually had a connection was him. Other than her Captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, he is the other person who encouraged and pushed her forward. Whenever she has any problem, be it academically or even in Tennis, she knows she could count on him. Day after day, both of them had gotten so much closer and in just few meetings since he is from Shitenhouji, he had became her best friend and vice versa.

Whenever she has the time, she would visit her grandparents and she would visit him as well. His teammates suspected that both of them were dating with each other since most of the time, she would be with him or he was with her. While she was training somewhere in an urban tennis court, near to her grandparents’ place, he saw her. Shiraishi approached her as she sat on the bench, taking a break from the vigorous training. “Hey, Fuyu-chan, training hard I see?” He greeted with his casual, happy Kansai-Ben tone.

“Oh yea…” She smiled, “What are you doing here, Kurarin? I thought you have training on weekends as well?” She wiped her sweat off and looked at him with her left eye revealed under the towel. 

He thought she had caught a glimpse of him blushing at her stare, but he averted his gaze somewhere else while tickling his cheek. He cleared his throat, “A-ah yea, but our coach is being nice for us today so I don’t have any training.”

“I see.” For whatever reason, she was not her usual self today as she stared blankly to the ground.

“Fuyu-chan, are you… feeling alright?” His concern voice snapped her out from that daze.

“U-uh yea, I’m fine.” She forced a smile.

Shiraishi did not seem to be convinced. He had known her for quite a while, so he could pick up her emotions pretty easily. He took a seat beside her and remained quiet. She felt uneasy with the awkward atmosphere since she knew he would say something to make her answer. “Having doubts with tennis?” He asked straightforwardly. She remained silent and avoided his stare as she covered her eyes with the towel on her hair. “It’s not like you, Fuyu-chan. You’re always so cheerful and so confident in your skills…”

“Things have been going through my head, Kurarin… Gin-chan did tell you about my incident a year before right?” She clutched her fists tight as she bit her trembling lips. “I held on to the bad memories I had in the past…”

“Fuyu-chan…” He placed his bandaged hand on her fists and he could feel she was somewhat relaxed. “Life has ups and downs. Take me for example. When I was in my second year, I lost to Rikkaidai. Yea, I cried but… It makes me stronger too.” He smiled and pulled off the towel she had on her head, “Remember what my school motto is?”

“Whoever laughs first wins…?”

“Yup, so take life a little easy. We will be happier if we keep smiling so why not smile for me.” His smile had this special effect on her which in turned made her blush.

“O-okay…”

“Life isn't always all fun and games but when you stepped out from your past, when you played tennis with us, you looked so happy. You can look back but don’t go back into the past, alright?” Shiraishi’s grasp on her hands seemed so warm and tight.

“E-en…” She blushed even more when he did not notice he was holding to her hands, “U-Urm Kurarin…”

“Yea, what’s w-wrong…?” He looked down at his hand held on to both of her hands. He quickly withdrew his hand and covering his face, hoped that she did not see his flustering cheeks. “I’m so sorry. I-I didn't k-know… I was j-just trying to comfort you!”

She giggled at his reaction. It was the same reaction when he touched her hair without him noticing. It was amusing to see he squirmed because of her. “Kurarin, you’re really an amazing captain and a good adviser. Now, I understand why Gin-chan looks up to you.” She gave he a smile which made his cheeks as red as a tomato.

“You’re a beautiful girl so smile for me, okay?” He blurted out which right after, he slapped shut his mouth with his palms.

“Holy, Kurarin just confessed to Fuyuchi!!” Koharu yelled in the bush behind the bench.

“Koharu, what the heck are you doing here!?” He questioned with his cheeks still red.

“I’m looking forward that Shiraishi could take care of you, Fuyuki.” Gin said.

“Gin-chan, don’t say that!” She blushed even more at the comment.

Both Fuyuki and he were bombarded with idiotic questions from his teammates but what he said is true: the more we smile, the happier we will be. The person that he wants to see a smile upon the face is her.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be the beginning "one-shot' chapters of song-fics which I paired my OC (Hidenori Fuyuki)* with the boys of Prince of Tennis (including the boys of New Prince of Tennis - Those in U-17).
> 
> * She will be my OC in this entire PoT Universe.  
> Permission must be seek before using her name.
> 
> P.S: I don't mind taking requests of PoT Characters x Reader as long as the song and characters are included.


End file.
